Nicktoons: Toons Wars
Nicktoons: Toons Wars is a fighting video game developed by Square Enix and published by Play THQ, for the Nintendo 3DS. The game was released on 24 May 2016 to commemorate the Nicktoon's 25th anniversary. A port for the game consols (Playstation 3, WII U, XBox 360) entitled: Nicktoons: Toons Wars II as released two months later and also had extra features. Gameplay Nicktoons: Toons War (II) is a fighting game which plays very similarly to the Super Smash Bros. series and Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion. Up to four players (human or CPU controlled) control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. Every character can use four special moves based on their personalities and show. For example SpongeBob can use Krabby Patty Toss as his Neutral Special. While fighting your opponents they will drop blue orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar, and sometimes orange orbs, which will add more power to your War Strike bar than a blue orb. When your War Strike bar is fully filed you can use your War Strike, the strongest power in the game. For example SpongeBob hops into his boat and causes chaos over the stage. In the XXL Version, there are sinergy attacks for example, SpongeBob teams up with the Powdered Toast Man from the Ren & Stimpy Show. Story Mode This text means it is a level. Chum Bucket Undergrounds: ''SpongeBob awoke somewhere in a capsule filled with water and noticed he was in some kind of lair. He saw also other heroes around and tried to wake them up but couldn't do it. Suddenly Patrick walked by and freed SpongeBob and also the others who were: Danny, Timmy, Jimmy, Zim, Tak, Aang, El Tigre and Jenny. Now free they tried to escape. They reached a round empty room where they encountered Plankton who said that the whole universe would be from him and that no one could stop him. Then he jumped onto the captured King Jellyfish and started to attack the heroes. After they had beat King Jellyfish, the king did another attack and created a huge explosion that caused the place to explode and the heroes and capsules were all send into a different direction. ''Retroland: Tak and Jenny landed in Retroland where they regained consious and decided to explore a little around. They went through the park when they suddenly are attacked by a large crowd of robots and have to defeat them. Petropolis: SpongeBob and El Tigre has landed in Petropolis where they gained consious again. They went through the city where they eventually arrived at the Natural History Museum and entered it. There they find a capsule with Arnold inside of it. But they also encountered Denzel Crocker who had the capsule and they battled him. After defeating him he goes away and they freed Arnold from the capsule. Conch Street: Patrick, Danny and Timmy landed in Bikini Bottom's Conch Street. The three went through Conch Street and eventually encountered Beautiful Gorgeous and Ember McLain and battled them. The girls got mad and said that they would come back eventually. Retroland: Tak and Jenny continued walking through Retroland when they they reached the ghost house and entered it. When they entered the main hall they suddenly encountered Youngblood who became mad at them because they interupted his playtime in Retroland and battled them but losed. ''Fentonworks: ''Aang and Zim find Arnold and Squidward tied to a rocket with duct tape by Zuko. Adventure Mode Levels *Bikini Bottom: Time Level *Tremorton: VS Level against Jenny or Vexus *Retroville: Puzzle Level to find the way out of a Data-World *Miracle City: VS Level against villains or heroes from El Tigre *Pupununu Village: Time Level *The Fairy World: Target Level *Petropolis: Puzzle Level to find you way out of D.O.O.M. Base *Avatar Location: Multi Level against 30 clones *Ghostzone: VS Level against ghosts *Blimp: VS Level against Blob Badges *Nerd Badge: Play as the Power Hour Duo. *Screw Badge: Play as two robots. *Wet Badge: Play as two sea animals. *Dark Badge: Play as two goths. *Partner Badge: Play as two Duo Characters. *Ghost Hunter Badge: Play as the people from Amity Park. *Supervillain Badge: Play as two supervillains from Miracle City. *Space Badge: Play as two aliens. *Chalk Badge: Play as two characters made from chalk. *Scratch Badge: Play as two cats. *Bone Badge: Play as two dogs. *Reptile Badge: Play as two reptiles. *Star Badge: Play as two music artists. *Shaman Badge: Play as two Shaman apprentices. *Wing Badge: Play as two fairies. *Mage Badge: Play as two soccerer's. *Master Badge: Defeat all the bosses in Boss Mode. *Explorer Badge: Complete Adventure Mode with all starters. *Adventurer Badge: Complete Adventure Mode with all characters. *Hero Badge: Complete Story Mode. *Collector Badge: Obtain all trophies. *Preformance Badge: Unlock all stages. Mission Mode * Characters The game features many characters. There is a total of 60 playable Nicktoons with an addition of 5 more in the II version. You have only a few starters which are the main characters from the main series (with the exception of Patrick), others you can unlock thoughout the story. Starter Characters *Aang *Danny Phantom *El Tigre *Jenny Wakeman (XJ9) *Jimmy Neutron and Goddard *Patrick Star *SpongeBob Squarepants *Tak *Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda & Poof) *Zim Secret Characters *Arnold *Azula *Beautiful Gorgeous *Bessie Higgenbottom *Black Cuervo *Bloom *Brad Carbunkle *CatDog *Cindy Vortex *Dark Laser *Denzel Crocker *Dib *Dr. Blowhole *Dudley Puppy *Ember McLain *Fanboy & Chum Chum *Foop *Frida Suarez *GIR *Gordon Quid, Mr. Blik & Waffle *Helga Pataki *Invader Tak *Katara *Kitty Katswell *Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason *Lok *Mark Chang *Mr. Krabs *Nicolai Technus *Puma Loco *Ren & Stimpy *Sam Manson *Sandy Cheeks *Sheen Estevez *Sheldon Plankton *Skipper *Skrawl *Skulker *Snap *Sokka *Squidward Tentacles *Suki *Toph Bei Fong *Traloc *Verminious Snaptrap *Vexus *Vicky *Vlad Plasmius *White Pantera *Zuko TWII Exclusive Characters *Django of the Dead *Gaz *Reptar *The Chameleon *The Flying Dutchman *Mr. Horse Stages Starter Stages *The Blimb *Conch Street *Kelp Forest *Jellyfish Fields *Rock Bottom *Fenton Works *Ghostzone *The Nasty Burger *Master Mansion *Turner House *Fairy World *Yugopotamia *Happy Trails Trailer Park *Retroville *Retroland *Jimmy's Lab *Zim's Street *Skool *City Center Mall *Northern Water Tribe *Ba Sing Se *Southern Air Temple *Fire Nation Capital *Miracle City *Calavera *Leone Middle School *Tremorton *Cluster Zone *T.U.F.F. Lair *D.O.O.M. Lair *Petropolis Natural History Museum *Petsburg *Central Park Zoo *Squirrel Temple *Pupununu Village *Juju Temple *Pupununu Jungle *The Honeyhive *Frosty Market *Fanlair *CatDog's House *Cat Mansion *Chalkmine Unlockable Stages *Flying Dutchman's Ship *Axion Labs *Death Ball *King Goobot's Castle *Grub Demon *Giant Lion Turtle *Sartana's Lair *Small World *Madagascar *Juju World *Sub-Zero Lair *Reptarland *Ocean Shore *Beaver Lodge *Scottish Forest *Barnyard *Random Place Assist Characters Assist Characters are characters that appear out of capsules and assist you in combat. You have two kinds of Assist Characters: Power and Status Characters. Status Characters will change the status of you or your opponent for example by healing or reversed controls. Power Characters will cause damage on the opponent on their way. You also have Synergy Partners that is when a certain assist you with your War Strike. *Arnold *Biclops *Blocky *Carl Wheezer *Crimson Chin *Dagget & Norbert *Dr. Chipotle Jr. *El Oso *Fire Lord Ozai *Gary *Ginger Foutley *Happy *Ickis *Icy *Jack & Maddie *Jet *Jibolba *Johnny 13 *Jorgen von Strangle *Keswick *King Goobot *King Julian *Korra *Kowalski *Larry Lobster *Libby Folfax *Mai *Man-Artica *Misty *Mr. Horse *Mrs. Bitters *Mrs. Puff *Otis *Otto Rocket *Party Juju *Pearl Krabs *Penelope Spectra *Pip *Powdered Toast Man *Private *Professor Calamitous *Professor Membrane *Psychic Juju *Rico *Rocko Wallaby *Rudy Tabootie *Sartana of the Dead *Señor Siniestro *Sizz-Lorr *Smytus *Stella *The Box Ghost *The Chief *Tommy Pickles *Tootie *Tucker Foley *Ty Lee *Undergrowth *Valerie Gray *Youngblood TWII Exclusive *Bubble Buddy *Combustion Man *Dorkus *Fright Knight *Pumpkinator Modes You have several modes. You have VS mode where you can go up to four players and fight each other on stages. You have Story mode where you can play the story of the characters, you have Adventure mode where you go through a few levels to battle the last boss, which is different by every character, and Event mode where you mostly play mini-games. Category:Games